Allison Allen's Aspiration
by rooster135
Summary: In which Allison gets distracted and Cisco gets a Vibe. He is shocked to say the least. This little one shot came to me when I had my own fantasies about Harry. ;)


**A/N: I decided to make a few changes because I wasn't really happy with it. The gist of it is still the same. Anyway, I got the idea of this from one of my own fantasies of Harry. I love those blue eyes and everything else about him. ;)**

 **Allison Allen's Aspiration**

Allison's head was in the clouds today, she couldn't concentrate on almost anything. . . anything except for Harry that is. She was supposed to be doing research on their current metahuman problem but all she could focus on was Harry who stood in the center of the cortex working on some equations. He pursed his lips while frowning at the board in front of him and then he moved forward, his hands moving across the board. Allison couldn't help but think about what his hands had been doing last night. . .

 _Harry's hands lifted her up and laid her down on the bed, his hands beginning to trail down her body as he kissed her roughly. He broke the kiss, his bright blue eyes staring down at her with hunger. He grinned wickedly at her as he stood over her without moving. She bucked her hips against his in response and he growled at her as his lips moved to her neck. His lips continued slowly down her body until they landed between her legs. . ._

Allison was startled out of her thoughts from last night by Cisco placing a hand on her shoulder. She could feel her face heat up as she he stared at her.

"Dude, are you okay?" Cisco asked. "You were totally out of it and staring at Harry? Did you find something out about the metahuman?"

Now all eyes were on her, including Harry. She suddenly wished she had the ability to disappear.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night," she said, silently blaming Harry for that.

"Well, if that's all that-," Cisco began but was stopped when he got a Vibe.

He was out of it for a minute before gaping at Allison in shock and horror. The others had also been alerted to the fact that he had a Vibe and was now looking at him.

"What is it, Cisco?" Barry asked. "Did you get a Vibe on the metahuman?"

"Oh. My. God!" Cisco burst out, unable to contain any longer and ignoring Barry's question. "You-you and him! Oh, my eyes can't unsee _that_! Can someone so - so old even - how? WHY?"

Allison clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him out of the cortex before he could say anything else.

"What was that all about?" Iris asked.

"Maybe they're hooking up," Ralph said crudely.

"First of all, Cisco is dating Gypsy and he wouldn't do that to her. Second, that's my sister you're talking about!" Barry exclaimed.

In the hallway. . .

Once she deemed it far away from the cortex as possible, she took her hand off Cisco's mouth.

"You and Harry are together?! I mean, that's why you're so tired. You had sex with _Harry_ last night and I _Vibed_ it!" Cisco yelled in disgust. "How has this been going on and why didn't you tell us? Wait. Does Barry know?! He needs to know or maybe he's better off not knowing."

"Cisco! Harry and I didn't sleep together last night," Allison spoke calmly as if speaking to a child. "Nor have we EVER."

"Well, then what did I just Vibe? Oh my god, was it the future? It hasn't happened yet but it will soon. I hope you and Harry won't be as sickening as your brother with Iris," Cisco said shaking his head and then his face went pale as he realized something. "I will never be able to look Harry in the eyes nor will I be able to get the image of his bare ass out of my head! Oh God, it burns!"

"For God's sake, Cisco, calm down! It was just a sex dream!" Allison yelled at him in frustration. "Grow up!"

"YOU HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT HARRY WELLS!" Cisco screamed.

Allison shut her eyes and groaned in embarrassment. Though they were far from the cortex, Allie was sure they heard him scream. Her face, for sure, was now matching her hair color.

Meanwhile in the cortex. . .

Everyone swiveled their heads to look at Harry who's face was more red than Allie's. Cisco was in trouble and not just with Allie. Ralph whistled at Harry.

"Are you going to jump on that?" He asked with a grin.

Now it was Ralph's turned to be stared at. If looks could kill. . .


End file.
